leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie's Mimikyu
First activated in Loading the Dex!, confirmed in A Battle Hand-Off!. |prevonum=778 |location=Bewear's den |epnum=SM003 |epname=Loading the Dex! |catchepnum=SM004 |catchepname=First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! |current=With Jessie |noevo=incap |enva1=Billy Bob Thompson |java1=Daisuke Namikawa }} Jessie's Mimikyu (Japanese: ムサシのミミッキュ Musashi's Mimikkyu) is the first that Jessie in the Alola region, and her twelfth overall. History As a wild Pokémon Mimikyu first appeared in Loading the Dex!, where it met in a forest on Melemele Island. Thinking it was cute, Jessie decided to Mimikyu. Having no offensive Pokémon yet, she threw at Mimikyu, but it was immune to Meowth's . Losing his patience, Meowth tried to remove Mimikyu's rag, but was hexed, and had a near-death experience. Jessie and James were able to wake Meowth up, but were forced to give up and hide when they heard someone approach, who turned out to be and . Having noticed Ash's Pikachu, Mimikyu became enraged. Ash attempted to catch Mimikyu, but Pikachu's had no effect due to Mimikyu's Ability . Mimikyu then beat up Pikachu using . Before the battle between Pikachu and Mimikyu went too far, Team Rocket stepped in. Meowth jumped at Pikachu with Fury Swipes, but when Pikachu tried to counter, Mimikyu intervened. Speaking through Meowth, Mimikyu told Team Rocket that it would help them against Pikachu, expressing a deep-seated hatred for it. Before it could resume fighting Pikachu, however, a kidnapped Jessie and James. Meowth was able to get Mimikyu to disengage, and they chased Bewear. With Jessie In First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, Team Rocket and Mimikyu were trapped in Bewear's den. Jessie was attempting to catch Mimikyu with a , because neither Meowth nor could beat Bewear, but Mimikyu kept swatting it away with its tail stick. At some point, James dropped a he was going to add to his collection. Jessie threw it at Mimikyu and successfully caught it. During their first battle with Pikachu, Mimikyu was called out and used , but Pikachu used to intercept. Mimikyu used Play Rough on him and was about to use , but thanks to 's , Pikachu was saved. Before the fight lasted too long, Bewear returned and carried Team Rocket away. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, Mimikyu assisted Team Rocket in their quest to obtain a Darkinium Z. It battled a which protected the Z-Crystal, but was swatted away by Raticate's tail. When Raticate was about to finish Team Rocket and some s off, Mimikyu emerged from the bushes and managed to defeat Raticate with a powerful combination of and a super effective . In Mimikyu Unmasked!, Jessie sent Mimikyu out to battle Ash during another attempt to steal Pikachu. Team Rocket was quickly blasted off by Kiawe's Turtonator's , separating Mimikyu and its Trainer from James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet. The Z-Move had also ripped Mimikyu's rag, forcing it to wear a malasada bag instead. Jessie and Mimikyu went shopping to find a replacement for Mimikyu's rag, but the Disguise Pokémon became irritated by Jessie's different outfits and stormed out of the store. Jessie was then able to convince Mimikyu to hand over its rag, allowing her to repair it. When Jessie later opened her bag of malasadas, a trio of stole them, but also accidentally took Mimikyu's rag. Jessie, however, was able to retrieve it. When a larger flock of Murkrow returned for an attack, Mimikyu slid into its repaired rag and protected its Trainer from the flock. Later, Team Rocket returned to Ash for a rematch. Despite Mimikyu and Jessie's improved relationship, Mimikyu still ignored her commands to attack and attacked Pikachu instead, leaving Team Rocket open to Lycanroc's , sending them flying until Bewear arrived to take them to its den. Mimikyu was used in A Battle Hand-Off! at the , where it battled Ash's Pikachu during Ash's Ula'ula Island trial. During the battle, it quickly gained the upper hand by overwhelming Pikachu with its fast and powerful attacks. At one point, Bewear arrived to take Team Rocket home, but Mimikyu managed to get Bewear to hold off and the battle continued. Eventually, Mimikyu prepared to finish off an exhausted Pikachu by using for the first time. However, Pikachu was able to survive the Z-Move when it shielded itself with its newly learned move . When Ash's Electrium Z turned into a Pikashunium Z, Pikachu was able to use , which defeated Mimikyu. In Securing the Future!, Mimikyu joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Personality and characteristics Unlike most Mimikyu who cosplay as so that they can make friends like Pikachu, Jessie's Mimikyu bears an intense grudge towards all Pikachu and only dresses up like one because it is the thing that it despises the most. As a wild Pokémon, Mimikyu agreed to fight alongside so it could fight Ash's Pikachu. As seen in A Shocking Grocery Run!, it even fights Pikachu when its Trainer told it not to, because of its intense hatred towards him. Every time it sees Pikachu, it always engages in battle, which is helpful for Team Rocket, as it is their lifelong goal to capture Pikachu. However, this has not always worked out in Team Rocket's favor, as shown in Racing to a Big Event!, when Mimikyu tried to attack Pikachu during the Pokémon Pancake Race, thus disqualifying itself due to the race's rules, much to Jessie's chagrin. This was also shown in Acting True to Form! when Mimikyu attacked the cage that Pikachu was trapped in with Shadow Claw and that attack ended up allowing Pikachu to get out. As demonstrated in Getting to Know You!, Mimikyu will also often refuse to fight any opponents that are not Pikachu, further displaying its obsession, but it did willingly attack DJ Leo's Dugtrio in Getting the Band Back Together! and a Totem Alolan Raticate in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. It did also attack Ash's Rowlet in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, although it could have done so due to it disrupting its own battle with Pikachu. In SM111, Jessie ordered Mimikyu to use Shadow Ball on a group of , its lack of interest in battling anything other than Pikachu resulted in it firing a small Shadow Ball which didn't go far. Mimikyu will not always do as its Trainer commands. It spends a lot of its time outside of its Poké Ball, wandering around and generally doing as it likes, including going for a swim, as seen in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. Although it did not have a strong relationship with Jessie at first, its bond with its Trainer grew in Mimikyu Unmasked! when Jessie repaired its torn disguise and Mimikyu protected her from a flock of . Since then, its relationship has continued to grow as shown in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, when it competed alongside Jessie in the Pokémon Sled Jump Games and put on a performance with no attempt to disobey its Trainer. Mimikyu's speech, according to , is very intimidating. When Team Rocket first met it, both he and the normally chipper were deeply disturbed by Mimikyu's words. Since its debut, it is often seen scaring Meowth. In the Poké Problem for Mimikyu Unmasked!, Mimikyu has its disguise washed and dried on a clothes line. Mimikyu appears to enjoy causing trouble for Meowth by showing him its true form. This was seen in Mimikyu Unmasked!, where it intentionally left Meowth unprotected, whereas Jessie and James received its protection. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Play Rough|1=Shadow Ball|2=Shadow Claw|3=Wood Hammer}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Play Rough|1=Shadow Ball|2=Shadow Claw|3=Wood Hammer}}}} Z-Moves used In the TCG Jessie's Mimikyu is featured in the TCG as one of Team Rocket's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards featuring Mimikyu. |type=Psychic|jpset=Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit|jpnum=010/026}} Trivia * Mimikyu is the first Pokémon owned by a main character to be caught in a Poké Ball variant since the original series, and also the first such caught by . * Mimikyu is the first recurring Pokémon to be caught by Team Rocket. Related articles References Mimikyu Mimikyu de:Jessies Mimigma es:Mimikyu de Jessie fr:Mimiqui de Jessie it:Mimikyu di Jessie ja:ムサシのミミッキュ zh:武藏的谜拟Ｑ